


Worth Every Jewel

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stop my useless hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: A gift can bring back past insecurities





	Worth Every Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is for Skyler!

Throughout her life Fanny Price had known little riches. Being sent away by her parents due to a lack of money, to then live with rich relatives. Some of whom, further mistreated her. Years later, Fanny can still hear her wretched aunt Norris’ voice reminding her of her worthlessness.

She had never known riches, and she was quite okay with it. Being conditioned to believe in such values of worth, Fanny knew her place.

So it was the most astounding surprise when her beau Giacomo presented her with a rare diamond necklace.

They sat in Fanny’s bedroom, hand in hand, mindlessly chatting about the 2 years they’ve spent together.

“Remember the time we escaped from that crowded ball and danced in the streets of Venice?” She smiled.

“I remember love, it was one of the best nights of my life.” He beamed right back at her.

“What was the best night of your life, Giac?”

“The night I met you.”

“Flatterer.”

“Quite right,” he winked. “No, actually it was the night I realized I had fallen in love with you.”

“When was that?”

He leaned back into her pillows and gathered her in his arms, “I saw you one night. In London before we wound up in Venice together. We had only seen each other a few times, but I knew I wanted you.” He played with her hair, “I saw you walking along the golden streets, passing all the shops until I saw you stop in front of a jeweler. In the window there was this...necklace. A shiny, silver and blue necklace in the shape of a waterdrop. I saw that gleam in your eye. That gleam of wonder and desire.” He paused and bent more towards her ear, “I wanted you to look at me that way someday.” He sniffed. “Anyway, I saw you shake your head. As if snapping yourself out of a trance and you continued walking. Why is that, Fanny?”

She pulled herself out of his grasp and faced him. “I...I can’t believe you remember that. It was so long ago I…” She put her hand to her cheek. “I walked away cos I knew I couldn’t have the necklace.” She looked down. “It was...foolish of me to want it. Cos a girl like me doesn’t deserve fancy things like that.”

Giac’s mouth was agape. Where in god’s name did she hear a foolish idea like that?

He put a hand on her cheek, stroking her face before he softly said, “Look at me,” she shook her head. “Fanny, look at me!” He nearly cried.

She raised her eyes to him. Sullen and near fearful and his whole heart gave out. He leaned forward and kissed her face repeatedly. Creating a circuit as he tugged her close. “You are worth. Every jewel in the world. More than that. You are…” He paused his lips on her skin and pulled back to look in her eyes. “Fanny why would you say that about yourself?”

She bit her lip, “Cos I always heard it growing up. It’s what I was taught. My cousins, who were inherently better, they were the ones who received the nicer clothes and just…” She trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

Giac hugged her tightly to him and whispered fiercely in her ear, “No. No, Fanny. Whatever beliefs you were told growing up get rid of this this instant!” He pulled back and smiled, “I know it may be difficult, but I’m here. With you and sooner or later you will see how brilliant and magnificent you are.”

Tears glittered her eyes and she held his face in her hands as she kissed him slowly.

He pulled back reluctantly and reached into his pocket. “Why don’t we start, with this?” The silver necklace shined against the golden candles in the room.

Fanny’s tear-filled eyes went wide, “Oh Giac, oh no!” She gasped. “Oh, what on earth!”

He smiled and and held her hand, “It’s why I brought up that night. I’ve held onto this for a little while,” he turned her around and moved her hair out of the way. Kissing her neck, causing her to tremble even more. “It’s perfect for you.” He put the necklace on her and when she spun to face him, his tongue seemed to swell. She was so gorgeous.

“Incredible.” He breathed.

“Giacomo,” she sighed and looked at the necklace, “I fear this is too much. I told you I’m not worth a gift so extravagant.”

“You are. And I hope this necklace shall remind you.”

She hugged him, “Thank you. I….I love you. So much.”

“I fell in love with you when I saw that gleam in your eyes, and now years later, you shine even brighter. I didn’t think it was possible, but I fall more in love with you day by day.”

Fanny smiled and held him impossibly closer, “I love you. Thank you for the gift, but really…I don’t need gifts to prove that. I…being with a man like you must mean I’m a bit more special than the rest.” She blushed furiously.

His heart softened at the sight, “Much more special than the rest. There’s no doubt. I am the lucky one.”

Fanny peered at him through her lashes, a surge of lust swarming through her, “Shall we go to bed Giac?”

He smirked at her sultry tone, “As long as the necklace stays on.” He bent down to whisper in her ear, “ _Just_ the necklace.”


End file.
